


Avocado Face Masks

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: Avocado face masks have healing properties that affect more than the skin. Korvirasami friendship. Set during season 3. For Kuvirasenpai. ONESHOT!
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira & Asami Sato
Kudos: 15





	Avocado Face Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuvirasenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuvirasenpai/gifts).



Kuvira jumped as lightning lit up the dimly lit room. Her hands shook as she picked up one of the many pillows strewn on the floor, and held it in her lap, squeezing it tightly with every occasional flash. Korra snickered around her mouthful of chips, sending her a teasing glance. It quickly turned to a frown as the flavor of the chips coated her tongue. She removed the bowl from her lap and placed it on the wooden floor next to her, before grabbing a trash can and spitting into it. Kuvira snorted.

"Um, Asami, I think these chips you asked for are stale," Korra said, wiping her tongue with the back of her hand. "They have a weird flavor."

Asami Sato carefully stepped in between her two guests before gracefully perching herself on top of a red pillow, carrying a large bowl of a green substance. Her dark hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. "They're veggie chips, Korra," she answered, placing the items in front of her. "They're good for you."

"If I wanted something good for me, I would have stayed on Air Temple Island." Korra picked up a chip and examined it closely before dropping it back into the bowl.

"Everyone can't stomach eating meat-based foods for every meal of the day," Kuvira said with an eyeroll. She reached behind her and laced her fingers together behind her head, cradling the nape of her neck. She then reclined to rest her back against the base of Asami's couch.

"They're just weak," Korra commented. She glanced into the bowl Asami placed on the floor before reaching into the chip bag and dipping one into the green mush. "Maybe this will make them taste better." She popped it into her mouth before shrugging. "It's not too bad." She looked to her right once she heard Asami laughing and let out a yell. "What happened to your face?"

"It's what you're eating," Asami said, pointing to the bowl. She reached up and gently tapped a finger against the green mask on her face. "It's a face mask."

"A what?" Korra asked. A look of discomfort crossed her face as she forced herself to swallow the food in her mouth.

"A face mask," she repeated. "It helps keep my skin soft and moisturized."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow while looking at the bowl. She reached behind her and pulled her long braid from behind her back. After making quick work of the elastic band, she started to undo her braid. "Avocados?" she asked.

"And lime, honey, cilantro, oatmeal, and water," Asami rattled off.

"So, a chip dip?" Korra asked. "Just like I thought." She then half-smiled. "Too bad we don't actually have chips."

Asami rolled her eyes before picking up the bowl and placing it into her lap. "I made enough for you two to try."

"Why would I put something I want to eat on my face?" Korra demanded.

"Honestly, is there anything you think of other than food?" Kuvira used her fingers as a makeshift comb and began to detangle her long hair.

"Yes, kicking your butt in a match."

Kuvira's green eyes narrowed. "I'm the captain of Zaofu's security team. If we are matched up in earthbending and metalbending, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"If you two are just going to argue all night, I wouldn't have invited you over to my room for the night," Asami said with a shake of her head. She picked up the spoon from inside the bowl and began to quickly stir the contents, mixing the separated water and other ingredients back into each other. "Girls do this at sleepovers all the time."

"They do?" Korra and Kuvira asked at the same time.

Asami looked back and forth at each of them. "You both have never been to a sleepover before," she deduced.

"I was locked away by the White Lotus as soon as I was discovered as the avatar, so I didn't really get much social interaction." Korra answered with a shrug.

"That certainly explains a lot." Kuvira snorted.

"Then what about you?"

"I don't have friends."

"I wonder why," Korra snickered before waving her hand in the air. A glob of the avocado face mask lifted out of the bowl and smacked Kuvira in the face.

Kuvira let out a low growl before lifting her hand into the air. The metal spoon lifted from the bowl, and with a snap of her fingers, the head bent backward before pitching forward and flinging some of the face mask into Korra's face. Asami quickly grabbed the bowl of avocado face mask and held it to her chest.

"…Do you two feel better now?" Asami asked with a laugh. Korra reached up and stuck her finger in the green mush on her face. She made a face of disgust at the slimy texture.

"I'd feel better if this airbender search would give us more results," Korra admitted.

"People just learned that they have powers that you and I have known about since we were four. I don't blame them for not being willing to leave," Kuvira pointed out. She reached out and wiped a glob of the face mask away from her right eye. "There's a lot at stake. It's a big change. You can't just take someone from their home against their will and drop them off on Air Temple Island telling them that this change is good for them."

"Who said it'd be against their will?" Korra asked in confusion.

Kuvira looked over at her before shaking her head. "…Just forget it." She wiped her sticky fingers onto her pant legs before reaching up and re-braiding her hair.

"…It happened to me too," Korra admitted with a sigh.

Kuvira paused, allowing her hair to slip out of her fingers. "What are you talking about?"

"At four years old I was forced into a compound with no other children, and training on my bending for hours every day," she explained. "Outside of that, I still had to learn everything like the alphabet, numbers, writing, and things like that. I mean, my parents were there with me, but I was still lonely."

Kuvira's sharp eyes softened. She cleared her throat before shaking her head. "It's not the same thing," Kuvira commented. With that, she tore the bowl from Asami's hands and got to her feet. She quickly made her way over to the door and yanked it open before placing the bowl of avocado face mask onto the floor.

"At least she's trying," Asami called out.

Kuvira went to close the door but stopped once she spotted Baatar Jr coming around the corner. His arms were full of books and papers. Once he spotted Kuvira, he offered her a gentle smile, pausing by the door.

"Hi, I was just coming to see you," he said. Kuvira quickly reached a handout and caught a book that just fell from the top of the pile.

"Yeah, Asami asked for me to stay," Kuvira said. She took a quick glance at the spine of the book before carefully placing it back on top of the pile in his arms. "She doesn't like to be by herself during thunderstorms. Something about it masking other loud noises."

"You don't like thunderstorms yourself."

"I don't like lightning," Kuvira corrected him with a smile. "How'd you remember that?"

"I listen," he answered with a shy smile. "I have here some information on battle strategies and train mechanics that you asked for."

"You found all of this?" she asked.

"I was just doing some preliminary research on engineering for a new project my father is working on and I thought I'd assist you in your research."

"That's very sweet of you."

"I had fun," Baatar said with a shrug. He carefully balanced the items in his arms before reaching out a finger and running it down Kuvira's cheek. "Looks like you're having fun too." Kuvira's eyes widened as she reached a hand up and touched her face. "It's a nice look for you. Have a goodnight, Kuvira."

Kuvira quietly bid him a good night before stepping back into the room and shutting the door. She moved to the bathroom and plucked a towel off a towel rack. She reclaimed her seat on the floor beside Asami and started to wipe the mask off of her face while attempted to listen to a conversation she and Korra were having about pro-bending but found herself confused with all the terminology.

She frowned once she felt a constant tug on her long hair. Pulling her face out of the towel, she turned and watched as Asami worked her fingers to finish putting her long hair into a braid. Asami gently smiled at her as she twisted an elastic at the bottom of the braid, locking it in place.

"You know, I think if we added some salt this stuff would be great," Korra commented, scraping a chip against her cheek to collect the mask before popping it into her mouth. She smiled happily as the flavors exploded along her tongue.

Kuvira rolled her eyes before picking up a pillow and harshly throwing it toward her. Asami quickly leaned out of the way, letting out a laugh as it struck Korra square in the neck. Kuvira smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?!
> 
> Twitter: [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN)  
> Tumblr: [angelstellaluna](https://angelstellaluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
